


Amnesia

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was in an accident but he's recovered well, apart from his memories. Luckily Jean-Eric is there to support him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theangelofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/gifts).



Dan woke up, his mouth was dry and his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. Had he been drinking? His lips were rough and chapped, he ran his tongue over them and his head felt like he had the worst hangover ever. He groped around trying to feel where he was, he was definitely in a bed of some sort but it wasn't his bed, it was too firm, too… Neat? He was used to crumpled sheets and crumbs in the bed, not soft, ironed linens.

Maybe he'd got lucky last night? Dan tried to remember the last thing he did but there was nothing. He must have drank a lot. Although it sounded like there was someone around, quiet voices talking, so he'd find out soon enough. He wasn't the type to run after a one night stand without saying goodbye, although did he have a partner, someone long-term? Was he in their bed?

There was the sound of someone getting closer, he couldn't quite manage to get his eyes open so he stretched out an arm to reach for them but he felt a sharp pain in his hand.

"Oh, stay still sweetie." There was a hand holding his and the voice was soft and reassuring. Dan also registered that there was a sexy undertone to the voice, was this his boyfriend? Was it his bed he was in?

Dan tried to talk but he was too sleepy, so he tried to reach his hand out to pull them in when there was a pain in his hand again. Had he drunk so much that he'd injured himself?

"Don't do that, you'll tear out your IV," the voice said. IV? That wasn't good. Dan struggled but soft hands were stroking the side of his face, telling him that it was all going to be okay. And there was something about the voice that was familiar, that Dan trusted, so he relaxed, blinking until his vision came back.

Standing over him was a man, with long flowing hair and the lights made it look like he had a halo.

"Are you an angel, mate?" Dan slurred, but the man only stroked the side of his face more, he leaned over so that his head was resting on his chest and Dan felt tears running down his face, laughter mixing with the sobs.

"You should try and get some sleep. I'll be right here beside you," was the last thing that Dan heard before drifting off with a smile on his face.

*

Dan came round and this time his vision was much better, the angel was still sitting by his bedside, as he promised, and Dan could see now that he was clearly in a hospital of some sort.

"How are you feeling?"

Dan took a deep breath, he didn't feel too bad although no-one ended up in hospital when they were well. "I'm alright. What happened?"

"You were in an accident. But you're going to be okay." He stroked the side of Dan's hand trying to reassure him.

Dan couldn't believe how kind this guy was being to him, but some distant part of his mind was telling him that he was his boyfriend. But when Dan asked his brain what his name was, he got nothing.

"I can't remember your name," Dan said, and he felt so awful about it, forgetting the name of someone that was obviously dear to him.

"It's okay, the doctors said there might be some memory loss." He reached out his hand to wipe the tears away from Dan's cheek. "I'm Jean-Eric."

"Thank you for staying with me, Jean-Eric." Dan closed his eyes as the tears ran down and Jean-Eric placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

*

"You've recovered so much in a week," Jean-Eric said, he was holding Dan's hand, which was much easier now the IVs had been removed.

"But I still can't remember things." Dan sighed, he was glad to be getting to go home, but it worried him that he couldn't quite put his finger on all of his memories.

"I'll be there for you, no matter what." Jean-Eric gave him the biggest hug, and Dan felt safe and loved in his arms, his soft hair tickling at his nose.

Jean-Eric gathered up Dan's things and took him home, hoping that familiar things would help him recover his memories faster, like the doctor had said.

*

The flat wasn't particularly big, but Dan seemed much happier once he was home. Jean-Eric took his bags through to Dan's bedroom and sat them down, Dan slumped down onto the bed and Jean-Eric sat next to him, placing an arm round him in comfort.

Dan went in for a kiss, their lips met for the briefest of moments before Jean-Eric pulled away. "I'll be in the room next door if you need anything."

"So you're not my boyfriend?" Dan asked, his face was wrinkled in confusion and Jean-Eric stroked the side of his face.

"I'm your friend. Your best friend. But not your boyfriend."

"Sorry, mate." Dan felt awful, his mind kept telling him that Jean-Eric was his boyfriend. Why would it lie to him?

"Get some rest before dinner." Jean-Eric gave him a kiss on the forehead, leaving Dan alone with his thoughts.

*

The next few weeks had gone smoothly, Dan seemed to be recovering more and more of his memories and he was starting to think about going back to work, he was going to start by working from home and seeing how he coped before dealing with the busy office.

Jean-Eric had asked if Dan wanted to go to the cinema, and Dan had even managed to joke, "But just as friends, right?" Which Jean-Eric had laughed at, surely that was a good sign?

The movie was a cheesy romantic comedy, something they could both enjoy without having to think too much. They'd arrived late and the only two seats in the house were the big sofa like seats designed for lovers, at the back. Dan managed to keep his hands, and lips, to himself for the entire film, but at the end, as the credits were rolling, Dan had leaned in to kiss Jean-Eric and for the briefest moment it was a beautiful kiss, soft lips against soft lips.

Until Dan remembered. "Sorry, mate, forgot you're not my boyfriend." Which got some funny looks from the people walking by.

Jean-Eric had sat with him until the film theatre was empty before taking his hand. "It's okay, it's just one lapse. You're doing so much better."

"Thanks, mate."

*

A couple of days of nods when passing each other in the flat and Dan trying to eat while Jean-Eric was at work had made for an awkward situation in the flat.

Dan was working in his bedroom when he heard the front door; he considered going out to say hi, but the whole situation had got weird. He let his attention go back to the designs he was checking over when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Dan, can I come in?" Jean-Eric's voice was so soft and comforting, and it still stirred things deep in his soul. No-one else had ever made him feel safe and loved with only the sound of their voice.

Dan wandered up to the door, he wasn't sure what Jean-Eric wanted to talk about and that made him a little nervous. What if he wanted him to move out, what if he'd had enough of his lapses in memory?

"Can I sit down?"

Dan sat on the bed and patted the bit next to him, Jean-Eric sat beside him and sighed, Dan was already bracing himself for the worst.

"Not talking these last couple of days has been awful for me, you're my best friend and if I've done something wrong please tell me and I'll never do it again." Jean-Eric allowed Dan to take his hand, comforting him as he spoke.

"Mate, you've not done anything wrong." Dan wrapped his arm around Jean-Eric and held him tight, his soft hair tickling his nose. It was Dan's turn to sigh. "I feel like I'm in love with you, like you'd be the most amazing boyfriend that I've ever had-"

"You can't remember any of your other boyfriends," Jean-Eric cut in, and Dan let out a little laugh.

"I know you don't feel the same but I just had to let you know how I felt, it's been driving me mad." Dan closed his eyes and held Jean-Eric a little tighter, enjoying the smell of his hair, the feel of his breath on his neck, storing all the little details for later.

Jean-Eric sat up so that he could look at Dan, truly stare into his soul and see that he meant every word. "At the cinema, when we kissed, it was amazing, the best kiss that I had ever had and I wanted more. But you backed away." Jean-Eric shook his head but Dan didn't need to hear any more, he knew that Jean-Eric felt the same and that was all he wanted, all he needed.

Dan leant in for a kiss, and it was as if the whole world fell quiet just for them. Two souls tangled together in true love.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
